


Different fates

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost Trick AU drabbles and flashfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Fantasy X, Sissel

“Listen to my story”, the ghost said as the last stars went out over the desolate junkyard.

“This may be our last chance.”

  
(The lamp at the summit of those piles of trash hadn't lied – he ran beyond the waking and faded into the daylight.)


	2. Final Fantasy XII, Yomiel

The gods watched over this fractured, unpredictable, liberated world, immutable on their seats over the ruins of mortal Giruvegan.  
Once again came the time to choose their champion: lonely and angry they made him, to unite the world in ashes, a flame of vengeance with a dark veil cast over his eyes.  
They gave him new Nethicite, a fragment that would be known to heroes, historians and pirates alike as the Fate Shard, or Temsik in the harsh language of the desert states (they etched the stone in his flesh, so that he would not lose or renounce it like the fools of times past) ...and the chains of History were manipulated anew.


	3. Final Fantasy XIII-2, Kamila, Missile

“Talking to strangers is a bad thing and I shouldn't even believe you, you know, I am a big girl now, but I've lost everyone... my mom, my dad... my big sister isn't dead, not this time, I just know it!”

“We will go back to Miss Lynne”, barked the last child of a failed timeline, a tragedy frozen in time and crystal for as long as he didn't give up on the smallest chance of saving everyone.

“We will make a new past together!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this works entirely too well for me to take Noel seriously ever again.


	4. Shadow of the Colossus, Yomiel

“Drop that sword, Yomiel, a dusty legend will not bring her back.”

“So?”, the man shrugged, clutching the edge of his cape with its angry reds and blacks, a weaving that spelled grief and revenge. “I am going to erase something just as invaluable from this world. Someone will pay.”


	5. Portal, Jowd

“I see. Well played. Clever is what clever does, as I always say. ”  
Test Subject D99 grinned as he saw a pack of Weighted Storage Cubes lined against the wall and the extra dose of ketchup that had been ever so casually dropped at their side.  
“According to a mandatory protocol, test subjects are required to select a Weighted Storage Cube from the array. Aperture Science reminds its employees that Weighted Storage Cubes are shuffled after every test in order to avoid unnecessary emotional attachments that would prove detrimental to the test conditions.”  
“Sure, sure, Voice. I believe your every word from the bottom of my heart. As long as you keep talking. It can get lonely in here.”  
What was the point in going against an experiment, anyway? He dipped his fingers in the sauce and marked the most amicable-looking lump of metal of the bunch. A small sign, something nice and happy. A tiny heart.


	6. X1999 crossover, Jowd, Seishiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J-just ignore this one, Juu and I have NOT been comparing Subaru's search for Seishiro to Cabanela's hopeless case, nope not at all.

“...and despite murdering a loved one and lying to him on everything that matters, year after year, he's never stopped searching for me.”

“I know how that feels, and isn't it funny. As I always say, white chicken don–”

Seishiro leaned back on the metal railing and turned to shoot him a stare from behind his shades. “While there is an inherent irony in following the unravelling of a foreordained fate... ... _dude, get a grip, even I can see it's tragic_.”


	7. Cabanela/Alma/Jowd as zookeepers

It's a recurring joke that their little zoo would soar in popularity if the owner stopped keeping attendant Cabanela on a payroll and, instead, kept him in a cage.   
Entertaining image, sure, but not quite accurate, Jowd muses as Alma throws a sardine to the man and accompanies it with some jest he doesn't catch, but could almost deduce from the way Cabanela throws his head back in laughter and gestures back, bowing on his spindly flamingo legs.  
It wouldn't work, he's too high maintenance – it'd take the combined efforts of the two of them to keep him happy and chirping, and then who'd look after the penguins?


	8. Jowd/Alma as spies

He counts days and years in prison out of habit, for a sense of personal order he's never given up, but it doesn't matter in the end, it's all the same: he was the best and now he's stuck, taking the fall for a crime he didn't commit, for her sake.

There was a time he used to wait for the weekly roasted chicken with an expectation that exceeded simple culinary taste, but it got lost somewhere in his empty convict's routine; when the thing eventually comes in with a satin yellow ribbon on top, it takes him a minute to catch on.

 _Success at last_ , it spells, _green flag, mission complete_ , their gambit paid and agent Alma “the Ribbon” can shed the cover of her faked death and rise from the ashes – and so can he, with whatever escape plan his wife and partner has hidden in that makeshift phoenix of a dinner.


	9. Star Trek, whole cast

Captain's log, stardate 49263.7

First Officer Cabanela is escorting the Admiral and his wife Ambassador Emma to their quarters; meanwhile, their sickly daughter is straining the already thin patience of our Chief Medical Officer.

Nurse Memry reports that even Lovey Dove looks worse for wear — here’s hoping this will be a very short diplomatic mission or Sickbay could become the powder keg to doom us all. If not, we’ll have died failing to fulfill our duties of keeping a child and and old man out of biting range and our deaths will be immortalized as a rather amusing footnote in Starfleet history. There are worse fates.

I trust Number One’s creativity to be sufficient to keep the bickering couple off the bridge. I’d rather delay The Talk about why a cat is curled up on the Counsellor’s seat, which may lead to The Other Talk about why a cat _is_ currently functioning as this ship’s Counsellor instead of my wife. Not to mention our diminutive Chief of Security. Well, that one can bark orders alright, ha ha ha! I doubt that the Federation is going to admit pets, ghosts or any combination thereof in its treaties anytime soon, but these two could beat Starfleet’s finest — as my Commander succinctly put it, ‘regulations can wait, baby’ and I’m short on personnel already, even after Ensign Lynne’s latest miraculous return. They’ve earned their stations.

Of course, facing the ghost issue is inevitable: the Chief’s not-quite-demise at the start of our mission is a constant reminder of how outdated our concepts of life and death have become. Someone is bound to notice that we’ve never requested a substitute. Someone is bound to notice him, locked away in Engineering. But not today. Not with this Admiral.

“Set a course for the rendez-vous point with the Yonoa, Lieutenant Bailey. Faster than a speeding bullet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guest starring  
> the bartender as the bartender  
> the chef as the chef  
> Rindge as the communications officer  
> and Reckless Youth as some dude pestering the communications officer


End file.
